1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical implants, and, more particularly, to packages for housing medical implants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, medical implants are inserted into a body to restore the function of or replace the anatomy of a patient. It is desirable to present the implants, and components for use therewith, to a surgical site in a sterile, sealed package. In one embodiment, for example, a dental implant and a healing screw are stored within a sterile package until they are removed therefrom and implanted within the mouth of the patient. More specifically, the dental implant, in this embodiment, is removed from the package and threaded into the mandible or maxilla of the patient. Thereafter, the healing screw is inserted into an interior cavity in the implant so that debris or tissue does enter the interior cavity of the implant during the healing process. After the healing process, a prosthesis that replicates a natural tooth is attached to the implant.
What is needed is an improved package that provides a sterile enclosure for, yet provides convenient access to, an implant and the components for use therewith.